When Two Worlds of Magic Collide
by thunder2010
Summary: What happens when Serena is involved with the wizarding world? More importantly, with the escape of Sirius Black. HP - year three.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat on her head boomed after a moment of contemplation. I watched as the girl came to sit down next to Parkinson. That was the last girl to sort, and after that, the big feast began. They started chatting up some conversation about something, but my attention wavered off them. It was the boy sitting next to them that puzzled me.

"Still staring at the Slytherin Prince again, Serena?" my friend Mina asked with a mischievous grin.

I tried to play dumb, and drank some punch. I didn't understand why they didn't just by soda or something, this stuff was awful. "I am not," I lied, eating some spaghetti to get the taste out of my mouth.

She rolled her eyes, unconvinced when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a lady dressed in deep purple robes that matched her hair. Yeah, you heard me. Purple hair. I'd never seen her before, was she a new teacher? Beside her was a small cat, I checked to look at the teachers and saw McGonagall sitting there. Nope, this seemed to be a real cat. But, peculiarly, it had a moon on its forehead. It noticed me looking and jumped on to my lap, purring while I petted it. I didn't mind cats; they were cool. However, that symbol on its forehead was just unusual. I'd never seen anything like it.

My mind drifted to Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived in case you've never heard of him. He also had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Was the moon a scar for the cat as well? It didn't look like it; it looked like the fur was yellow and had grown into that shape to resemble a moon.

The owner of the cat gave a slight cough and the cat's eyes perked up and went to go beside her. "Sorry, about that." She said to me hesitantly. "Luna's usually a controlled cat," upon hearing her name the cat meowed and seemed to look up at me and smile. I blinked; yup. Definitely looked like a smile. How odd. "I'm Minako's cousin," she introduced herself, and put her hand out to shake with me. I looked at Mina, confused. She was my best friend; she would have told me if her cousin was coming.

"Excuse me; I don't think I've ever met you." Mina said with the same confused look on her face.

The girl's eyes seemed to narrow a little and glow. "You must not recognize me because of my hair cut. It's me, Hotaru." She said in a weird, silky voice.

All of a sudden, Mina's face smoothed out and she smiled. "Oh, of course!" she said getting up to give her cousin a hug. Her cousin was probably older than her, but she was also shorter. "I was wondering when you were going to come," she exclaimed with a smile. Then she turned to me, "This is my best friend, Serena Williams. Serena, this is my cousin from Japan, Hoshina Hotaru, she's learning to become a wizarding teacher and is going to stay at Hogwarts for a while. Sorry for that, Hotaru, it completely slipped my mind."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand. This wasn't like Mina, she never forgot anything.

"Nice to meet you too," she said and turned to Mina. "It's okay, but I just came to say hello, I have to go and get my things prepared for tomorrow."

Mina smile and said, "Of course, maybe I'll see you tomorrow in one of my classes." I tuned out of their conversation as they said their goodbyes. The Headmaster was looking in our direction, his attention focused on Mina's cousin. He seemed to catch my eye and gave the briefest smile before stepping up to the podium.

The hall quieted down and I noticed that Mina had sat down beside me and was rubbing her temples. "Something wrong?" I whispered to her.

"No, just a little headache. I'm probably just hungry," she said with a slight smile.

"When are you not hungry?" I asked and we laughed.

"Welcome, welcome! To another year at Hogwarts," The Headmaster's voice rang out. "Now I would like to say a few words before all become befuddled with our wonderful feast. First I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who will be teaching your Defense against the Dark Arts this year. Good luck, Professor." He said and a man in a suit stood up as we clapped. Anyone who had been teaching that class for the past two years always quit. This man needed all the luck he could get. I saw Granger say something to Potter and he nodded. Seeing I was looking, she caught my eye and smiled. I slightly smiled back, but brought my eyes back to the Headmaster.

"…than our own, Rubeus Hagrid," He paused and everyone started to clap again as he stood up. I stifled a giggle as the table shook when he stood up. He was actually a pretty cool teacher. Apparently the Golden Trio must have thought so too, because they were cheering and clapping the loudest. "Finally, the ministry has informed me that Hogwarts, until further notice will be play host to the Dementors of Azkaban ," whispers broke out as soon as he paused, "Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured."I saw Potter pale slightly.

"The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities; a word of caution." His voice went serious and he stared at Potter. "Dementors are vicious creatures; they will not distinguish between the one they hunt for and the ones that get in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you, they have no reason to harm you.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving; But, you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times," he waved his hand and beside him, a candle went out. "When only one remembers, to turn on the light," The candle flickered on again. ©

He added some more and let us continue on with our feast. I noticed Potter was just pushing food around his plate. I'd heard that a Dementor had come on the Hogwarts express and he had collapsed or something because of it; Malfoy had said he had fainted. Were they really that terrible?

Yup. New story. I seriously have nothing else to do with my time :P It's a cross over with my faoriteest show eva since I was 7 yearas old :D hope you like + if you haven't guessed by now, it takes place in the 3rd year of HP

Diclaimer: I DONOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SAILOR MOON. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE.


	2. Chapter 2 Of Dememtors and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Just my ideas.

Chapter 1

I headed to the dungeons with my girls and a few boys following us with their eyes. We paid no attention to them. They weren't worth the time.

I changed into pajamas while everyone downstairs talked. I wasn't that good at socializing in the beginning. There was just a nagging feeling about the whole situation. For the past two years, Hogwarts had been my haven; where I could be someone that I was meant to be. But why did I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything wasn't how it was supposed to be.

I looked outside and my hair stood on end. The sky was a gray shade and the rain seemed to freeze as it hit the ground. It didn't seem like a usual night, the usually glowing moon was covered by tons of clouds. And… there seemed to be something moving out there. I couldn't tell what though.

* * *

I don't mind nightmares really; I've had my fair share of them ever since I was placed in Slytherin. But this one was just extra-creepy. I was standing there; barely able to see anything because of the fog. And it would come into focus after a second and then out. Even though I couldn't see, I could tell a battle was going on.

"Come out and fight, Beryl! We aren't afraid of you or anyone you've got with you!"

"I have killed the boy who lived. You all shall perish!"

A scene came into focus but it was like I was seeing two different things at the same time. On the right was a huge crystal palace with five women around who seemed to be guarding it. On the left was a – wait… Hogwarts? And it was filled with bodies laying everywhere and a bald man that reminded me of a snake standing facing a crowd-

I woke up with a gasp. I felt energized. Adrenaline was surging through my veins and I was all sweaty. I sat up and pushed my blanket off. Walking to the bathroom I splashed water on my face, trying to calm down.

"Serena?" My friend Choti asked, eyeing me sleepily when I got back into my bed. Choti was a second year with sparkling green eyes and healthy long dark hair. She wasn't as close to me as Mina, but she was one of my good friends as well. "What are you doing up so early?"

I smiled at her, pulling my covers up. "Oh, nothing. I'm just a little restless. You know how it is with the first week and all."

After a moment of silence, she said, "It's those things out there that are bothering you aren't they?"

My smile faded and I sat up. "Do you know anything about them?"

"I heard a couple people talking downstairs. They're called Dementors." She shivered slightly at saying the name. "I don't know much about them, but they aren't the happiest of creatures. Pansy was saying something about taking away all happiness. I don't ever want to get near them." She said with a yawn.

I nodded and put my head on my pillow. I hoped no more nightmares would come tonight. "'Night Choti."

"'Night Serena."

* * *

Sooo... I haven't worked on this story for a while and i'm sorry the chapter is REALLY short, but I'm gonna have to alternate between stories cuz I wanna be able to do all of them

and I hope you like it and leave a review?

~Peaceout S.N.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast and Divination

*GASP* Finally, if there is someone reading out there I managed to do an upload for you! I know it's a little short but I'm still thinking of the details and I need to watch the movie or read the book again before I write more because I want my story to be accurate

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or quotes from the books. just my ideas!

Chapter 2:

I woke up early to write a letter to parents to tell them I had arrived safely. Mom always worried about her children way more than she should have. My family was all muggles besides me and it made me smile to think of their reaction whenever and owl flew in through the chimney.

When I got to breakfast a lot of people were still asleep and I took a quiet corner by myself as pancakes appeared on my plate and an owl dropped by a Daily Prophet for me. After about half an hour a lot more people came down and we received our schedules that materialized in our laps. The first years thought it was the coolest ever.

I wasn't satisfied with my schedule. I looked over and Mina's and sighed in frustration. I only had two classes with her besides study hall and those were Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. There wasn't much time to talk in there; especially since that was Mina's favorite class. Looks like I wasn't going to have my best friend in all my classes.

"Hey Serena," Pansy said sitting in front of me. That girl was a bit annoying but she wasn't that bad, she knew how to make small talk and had good connections with all the right people. Add that to the fact she was pretty, a pureblood, cunning and TADA! Pansy was the type labeled as 'the model Slytherin'. "Did you get all the classes you signed up for?"

"Yea, but not in the order I wanted. How about you?" I asked and we exchanged schedules to see what we had in common. There was Divination, Defense against the Dark Arts Intermediate Transfiguration, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures together. This was basically the same schedule. I bit back a groan and smiled at her. "Looks like I'll see you a lot," I said as she handed back my schedule with a smile.

"Sounds like fun," she said getting up to go sit next to the Slytherin Prince.

"Hey have you seen this?" My friend Erin asked me showing me a part of the Daily Prophet.

SIRUIS BLACK IS BACK. I grabbed it from her and began reading it. He was a murderer put in Azkaban for killing a man named Peter Pettigrew and for supporting the Dark Lord. He was the fifth person to break out during the last year. The supposed reason for him breaking out was so he could escape the 'Dementor's Kiss'. It also said he might go back to rescue his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrang. In the picture he kept screaming something. I couldn't tell if it was just words or screaming in general. It spooked me the hell out looking in his pools of black eyes.

Mina scoffed, "Instead of having Dementors here, they should have them in Azkaban, maybe then there would be fewer breakouts." Erin nodded in agreement and the food disappeared as everyone began to get up.

"What do you know about Dementors, Mina?" I asked her as we made our way to the dungeons and where the Slytherin common room was.

"Nothing much; I just know they guard Azkaban. And they're really big cloak wearing things. I've heard they don't have souls and give this punishment called 'The Dementor's Kiss'. It's the most horrible punishment ever. Death is even less painful." She said with a shudder.

I knew I didn't want to have an answer to a question but I had to ask it. "What is it? Like what happens?" I asked grabbing my books as Mina grabbed hers.

"They take your soul," she said and grabbed her books as well and left the room.

* * *

I stood there for a moment, by my bed holding my books. 'Take the soul?' I thought, turning to look out of the window. It was sunny today but something reminded me of last night's nightmare and I had the weirdest feeling that told me to get the hell to class. I was rushing and accidently bumped into the Slytherin Prince who was just entering the common room when I was trying to get out.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I got up.

Malfoy stood up with his two dimbots fighting off a smile. "Watch where you're going," he snarled at me as he, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the common room.

I knew he had problems with Muggle-borns and taken a disliking to me as soon as I had been sorted. He even used to tease me in my second year that I would be one of the 'Mud-bloods' who would end up in the hospital. Thank goodness I didn't. And if I didn't admire and respect him, I might have hated him that brainless toerag.

I was a tad late to my first class which was A History of Magic Intermediate with Professor Cassin and all we did there was look through our books and take notes. The class was composed of Slytherins in years 3 and 4 and he was there. When I passed him to go sit with someone in front of him, I saw him scowl.

Next was Divination. The room was all stuffy and this was only a class I had taken because Mina said it would have been fun since the Slytherin Prince was there. I immediately regretted listening to her.

"Now take the cup of the person sitting _opposite _you," she said. She was kind of creepy and liked to dramatically move her hands. I could hear a lot of students from other houses saying she was loony. I felt kind of sorry for her and then for Weasely when she began bothering him.

I know I sound like a pessimist but it was total bull how she expected us to look in our partner's tea and predict their future off what was left in there. I can't believe people actually thought it was worth learning and it ACTUALLY worked.

I hadn't drunk my tea so I didn't have anyone to switch with. She suddenly gasped and dropped the cup with large eyes and said something to Potter I didn't hear. A boy began to read from the book. I heard him mention something along the lines of "A dog… of death,". Potter took the cup and stared at it.

Meanwhile, I along with the rest of the class was staring at the Professor like she was crazy. I was so glad when we got out of there.

* * *

Sooo.. I wanna know if anyone is still reading and wants me to continue but it will be a while cuz I wanna do my other stories too! PLZ **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Buckbeak

Chapter 3:

It was sunny when I went outside for Care Of Magical Creatures class. I had been held up in Transfiguration which was nowhere near Hagrid's hut. There were a couple of Slytherins with me but I could tell I wasn't late; the Golden Trio was still coming up behind us.

"That's it. Come on. Come closer; less talking if you don't mind," Hagrid said and right away a lot of kids began shushing others. And they did it to us Slytherins especially; we however didn't pay any mind to them. "I've got a real treat for you today! A great lesson! Now follow me," he said, leading us toward the greenest part of the forest.

We all followed behind and I was with Mina who thought nature was a special form of art. She kept pointing out the cool birds flying in the sky. I couldn't help but smile. Her acting like a kid reminded me of my brother sometimes.

"Alright, less chattering you lot." Hagrid said. "Form a group over there," he instructed pointing at a tree stump. "And turn your books to page forty-nine."

"And exactly how do we do that?" asked a familiar rude voice from the front.

"Just stroke the spine of course," Hagrid said to him in an exasperated tone.

"Your boyfriend is a complete turd." Mina told me.

I stifled a giggle; that was what he was, except for the boyfriend part. "He's not my boy-" There was some sort of rocks in the middle of our path and we had to step over a gap. I tripped on it and heard some people laugh around me. "-friend." I muttered getting up.

Mina helped me get my books while I dusted myself off. "You're such a klutz sometimes," she joked with me. I made a face at her and proceeded walking. We walked past Longbottom who was struggling with his book and I remembered to stroke my book at the last minute before attempting to open it. The book made a weird humming mixed with a sort of tummy growling sound but I couldn't help but smile.

Granger said something and Malfoy immediately made a comment. "Wait 'til my father hears…" he said and I rolled my eyes. He really needed to get off that high horse.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter said, saying what I was thinking exactly.

He suddenly made a face and pointed behind Potter exclaiming, "D- d- d- Dementor! Dementor!" Everyone turned around and he began laughing along with some of his friends.

Granger led Potter away before he would say anything and Longbottom came back, his robes with holes and his tie half gone. "I guess his book was hungry," I commented to Mina and she shoved me away playfully.

"Don't be mean, Serena." She said and moved up with some other people, leaving me by myself. Malfoy turned around at me and smiled a little. 'I guess he heard what I said,' I thought.

Before I could dwell on it anymore, Hagrid appeared and gave a little cough. When he got our attention, he turned around and said, "Ta- Ta- Tadaa!"

Something growled and everyone backed up, silence falling upon us. My back hit a tree and I grew a little angry. What was causing all the fuss? I wanted to see! "Move over!" I said shoving someone so I could get closer.

"Isn't he beautiful?" he asked and I gasped as it moved closer to us. Hagrid threw something to him which he caught. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

"Hagrid!" someone exclaimed. "Exactly what is that?"

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff." Hagrid said.

'Hippo?' I thought. No way did it resemble those muggle animals. It- Buckbeak- was amazing.

I stared at its long and huge limbs and body. It was even taller than Hagrid! It had a bird's head along with the features of wings with gorgeous feathers. Its bottom half resembled something of a horse and bird-legs combined. It had big talons that slightly dug into the earth. Its eyes were probably as big as half my fist and a deep amber color. Not to mention it had a tail.

"First thing you want to know is that they're very _proud_ creatures. You do _not _want to insult a hippogriff. It just maybe the last thing you ever do."

Hagrid clapped his hands together and I averted my gaze. "Now who'd like to say hello?" he asked us and everyone backed up, moving me along with them.

I stared into the Hippogriff's eyes and I looked back, its gaze almost challenging. 'I want to get close to it!' I thought; I always got my recklessness from my dad.

"Well done, Harry. Well done," Hagrid said, breaking me out of my revere.

'Wait- what?' I thought. I wanted to be the one who was picked.

I guess Potter hadn't noticed everyone behind him had backed up because he looked around confused. His friend gave him a little push and he went up cautiously.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move." Hagrid advised him. "So step up, give him a nice bow, then wait to see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If doesn't, well, we'll get to that…" Hagrid said and the devious Slytherin part of me wished that Buckbeak didn't bow as well.

It was getting a little hot, so I took my cloak off and leaned on a tree as Hagrid got near him. This was going to be a show. Harry began to bow looking at Buckbeak a little. The hippogriff growled and spread its wings out. "Back off Harry, back off!" Hagrid insisted and Harry immediately did, not getting up from his bow. "Keep still," Hagrid cautioned. And Potter did exactly that. After a moment of contemplation and its weird growl it also bowed.

My eyes bugged out my head. This was so NOT fair! "Well done, Harry. Well done." Hagrid said throwing Buckbeak something as they both straightened from their bow. "Right, I think you can go pat him now," Hagrid said and Potter looked at him, afraid again. It made me smile a little. "Go on, don't be shy."

Potter neared it, his hand coming out to reach for its beak. Buckbeak growled and Potter seemed to flinch. He had been walking a little fast before, but now he was slower, walking tentatively. I found myself caught up in the suspense somehow and chewing on my lip. How I wanted to be up there right now.

"Now let him come to you." Hagrid cautioned. And sure enough, also with caution, Buckbeak went to Potter's hand. I could see his shoulders relax and everyone began to clap. He turned around and I saw him smiling.

'Damn, he's lucky.' I thought. 'And a bit cute,' The Slytherin part of me thought and I slightly blushed when his eyes made contact with mine.

"I think he may let you ride him now."

Potter turned to Hagrid and exclaimed, "What?" His voice had gotten a bit deeper than last year, I noticed. Ignoring his complaints, Hagrid flat-out picked up off the ground and planted him on Buckbeak. I was beyond jealous now. Hagrid said something and quickly swatted Buckbeak on the rear.

Without warning, Buckbeak took a running start and everyone rushed to move out of its path. I was momentarily shocked and found myself being pulled away by Malfoy before I could get crushed. He grabbed my arm so hard I thought it would come out. There was a thud as we landed on the ground near the stump, me hovering over him. I had never been this close to him or any boy for that matter and I stared at him wide-eyed. He stared at me right back, our breaths mingling against each other.

And then I noticed Buckbeak flying off.

Untangling myself from him, I got up just in time to see Buckbeak's beautiful wings unfold as he flew off through a clearing in the forest. I sighed, a little part in awe and in relief that nothing had happened to Potter. They disappeared in the clouds together and didn't come back for at least 10 minutes.

When he came back, I felt myself clapping a little along with everyone else, but I wasn't one of those people going up to him or something; that was for his friends. I stood there staring in awe at Buckbeak, which was such a vicious creature.

"Why are you clapping? What's so special about that anyway?" Malfoy asked me.

I gave him a look and then shook my head with a shrug. "It just is," I said and I felt him glaring at me so I went to go find Mina.

As I soon as I left him, he began walking toward Potter and Buckbeak. "You're not dangerous at all you great ugly brute," he sneered at it, turning around to flash us a smile. I stared at him like his was crazy.

"Malfoy, no!" Hagrid said, but it was too late; the damage had been done.

Buckbeak stood on its hind legs and spread its wings out. People around me screamed and sucked for cover as if Buckbeak was about to come after _them._ Buckbeak clawed at Malfoy and hit his elbow as Malfoy fell on the ground.

"Buckbeak!" Hagrid yelled trying to calm him down. When he started to stop flapping his wings, Hagrid threw some meat which he went to fetch.

"Oh, he's killed me." Malfoy moaned with his usual dramatics.

Hagrid tried to say something to him when Ganger yelled, "Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital!" Hagrid nodded and picked Malfoy up.

"Class dismissed," Hagrid called over his shoulder as Malfoy muttered about how he dying.

Everyone started going after that, but I picked up my things slowly, still lingering with my gaze on Buckbeak. I looked at Potter who was petting him slowly. He caught my eye and we held eye-contact for a second. His friends Granger and the redhead called him but he just waved them off. Before I knew it, the forest was empty except for us three.

My gaze shifted to Buckbeak and he stared back at me, unblinking. I found myself staring into those hypnotic eyes and being drawn to Buckbeak. He stepped back a little, startled at my approach, but we were just a yard away now.

"Do you want to touch him?" Potter asked me, and my eyes flickered to him momentarily. At first, I didn't know how to respond; I had never talked to anyone out of my house except for a project or two. And besides, this was THE HARRY POTTER. He must have taken my silence for a yes, and walked toward me. Behind him, Buckbeak followed, stopping two feet away from us. I looked again at Potter cautiously, what if I got hurt like Malfoy? "Why don't you bow? That's what Hagrid said to do."

I reluctantly nodded and faced Buckbeak. I made eye contact with him and bent down, a part of me feeling a little foolish. Buckbeak narrowed its eyes and then growled, his wings flapping. I shot a panicked look at Potter but he encouraged me to stay down. I kept my ground, my bow going a tad lower, my eyes falling down a bit.

A branch broke under Potter's steps as he walked toward Buckbeak and he managed to pet him, calming him down. Buckbeak seemed to realize I was no threat and after one last growl and look at Potter, he also bowed.

My eyes widened as he smoothly bent his powerful limbs and his head. "Wow," I breathed, straitening up. I shot a small smile at Potter; I still wanted to touch the Hippogriff though. "Now what?" I asked him.

Harry instructed her to come to Buckbeak slowly and laughed inwardly at her scared expression every time Buckbeak growled. The girl seemed harmless enough, and she reluctantly managed to pet Buckbeak, a smile breaking across her face. She had cream colored porcelain skin and waist-length blond hair put in two ponytails. She noticed he was staring at her and shot him a peculiar look. He looked away and petted Buckbeak on his wings, taking out a twig stuck between the feathers. "I suppose I can't ride him," she said with a slight longing in her voice.

"No, I think Hagrid should be here to approve of that." He said then extended an arm to her. "I'm Harry Potter," he said.

She smirked a little and said, "I know," Then she shook his hand and said, "I'm Serena Williams. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Famous." She joked.

"You too," he said. "From what I hear, you're one of the only ones I know who is muggle-born and chose to be in Slytherin; much less enjoys it."

"Well, not all the Slytherins are that bad. And being muggle-born means nothing special to me." She said and looked around, realizing Buckbeak was walking away. "We should probably get to lunch," she said grabbing her stuff and watching the place Buckbeak had disappeared as if he would come back anytime. He nodded and also grabbed his stuff, following her out of the forest. "You live with muggles too, right?" she asked him after a moment of silence.

"Yes, but they aren't exactly my parents." He said. Serena had just entered into the magical world two years ago, but did not know much about Potter's background except he was the-boy-who-lived from a killing curse when he was just a baby.

Serena furrowed her brows, but didn't remember hearing that he was a muggle born. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"My parents are dead," he said softly. "That night that I survived, my parents died to protect me." She nodded a little and Harry was thankful she stayed silent; it was nice for a change. "I've lived with my aunt and uncle ever since."

"Oh," she said, as they headed near the Hogwarts castle. She felt a chill on her back and looked up to see that the sky had turned dark. In the far off distance, she could see black kite-like things hovering near the edge of the lake. Harry noticed what she saw.

"Come on, let's go inside." He said, his voice shaking a little. Both of them felt a chill running down their spines and they took off immediately as the words left his mouth. Though they knew the Dementors couldn't possibly be behind them, they didn't stop until they reached the first stair case in the castle. They were panting by the time they realized the other had stopped.

"Why did we just run?" Serena asked, wondering if Potter had an answer because she had none.

He shrugged. "We should just forget it and get to class."

Serena nodded, but the chill didn't go.

* * *

Hey so I uploaded another chappie. Sorry if things have been going a little slowly with the plot, but I'm getting there. I still have to work Serena into Potter's story and then it'll get good. Ive got a bit of writer's block. And I'll come back to this story ASAP. leave a review if you want. :D

~Peaceout S.N.


	5. Chapter 5  Sailor Venus

Chapter 4:

Potions was the same with batty old Snape giving us the same old lecture we'd been hearing for practically forever and then he gave FINALLY gave us a potion to work on. Like all my other classes, it was filled with third years from all houses but there were a lot of people. Snape didn't seem to be happy about the fact that some people had to share cauldrons; but he didn't give us any other option.

We were brewing some sort of liquid crystals and when poured over hair, would change the color. I was about to put in black-petal-milk when a voice behind me spoke up. "Hello there,"

I jumped back, spilling half of the vial in there when only three teaspoons were required. It immediately began bubbling and the smell made me dizzy. Luckily, Professor Snape was only a cauldron away and noticed what had happened. He waved his wand over it and it disappeared.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Maybe if you'd focus on your task Williams you wouldn't be making careless mistakes." He barked at me with narrow eyes and turned away with a swish of his robes, his eyes already going for another student. "Weasley!"

I sighed; I had been working on the potion for half an hour now and I had almost completed my task. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Hotaru said who had been the one to startle me. "I didn't know you were in such deep concentration. It's my fault. I should probably go tell the professor so he doesn't-"

"No, no. It is fine," I said getting the ingredients to start my potion over. "I'm a little clumsy most of the time. Don't worry about it,"

She smiled and helped me carry half of my ingredients back to the cauldron. Halfway through my potion, I realized something was missing. "Hey," I asked her. "Where's your cat?"

"Oh, you mean Luna?" she asked and then looked around for a moment then looked back at me and shrugged. "She must have gone off exploring somewhere. I'm sure she'll be fine." She told me, waving it off like it was no big deal. "But I probably should make sure she's not gotten into any trouble," She was about to leave when she turned around again. "Have you seen Sailor Ven- I mean Mina anywhere?" she asked.

"Sailor… who?" I asked trying not to laugh; but something about the name sounded like it should ring a bell.

"No, I meant Mina, my cousin. Have you seen her at all today?" she asked her voice a little hard.

"No, I have one class with her but that's my last class of the day." I told her, pouring in three teaspoons of black-petal-milk. "Why did you call her Sailor?" I asked her; 'Sailor' seemed like an odd name.

"What're you talking about?" she asked me in an aloof voice that said she didn't want to talk about it.

I raised an eyebrow and asked again. "You just called her Sailor something by mistake. I was just wondering why you called her that."

"Oh, it's just this Japanese myth about this super hero and um, Mina resembles her a lot so I just call her that for a nickname." She said, her face looking a little worried. "Um, I really should go look for Luna, nice seeing you Serena." She said disappearing.

I decided she was weird and that I'd ask Mina about that Sailor thing later. A moment after Hotaru had disappeared, Snape appeared behind me. "Where is she going?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance. "Do not play games with me Ms. Williams. Is she not a student?"

I shook my head no. "I thought she was your assistant or something. I'm pretty sure she's not a student, Professor." I told him, and a confused look crossed his face but he just nodded.

"Keep working," he told me and left.

I tried to concentrate, but my mind kept wondering about Hotaru. 'If she's not Snape's assistant... and she's not a student… what is she doing here?' I thought. In the end I thought of three possible solutions; but they were all ridiculous.

* * *

In transfiguration I tried to talk to Mina about it and she just said that maybe Dumbledore had forgotten to mention it to Snape. We didn't talk that much because Transfiguration was Mina's favorite subject and she didn't want to miss a word of notes from McGonagall.

I was so relieved when we were finally done with notes and were now doing book work. At least we could talk a little. "Psst! Mina!" I whispered to her for the 5th time that day

"What?" she whispered back quieter, trying not to get caught.

"What's that nickname that your cousin calls you?" I asked her, and she frowned, her hand flipping through the book as fast as Granger to find the answer.

"What nickname?" she asked.

"You know… Sailor something."

Her quill stopped moving and she turned to look at me. "What are you talking about? Hotaru does not call me Sailor anything!"

"Who is that talking in the back? Do I need to take away some points from Slytherin Ms. Aino?" McGonagall called over to us. A blush tainted Mina's cheeks as she borrowed her face in the book and got back to work.

"Yes she does," I whispered back. "She said she calls you that after some Japanese superhero. Sailor… Ve- something."

Mina shook her head. "I don't know what you're- Oh!" Mina's confused look faded and her eyes glazed over a little, but maybe it was just the trick of the lights. Smiling, she said, "You must mean Sailor Venus."

"5 points from Slytherin!" McGonagall said from the front, staring right at us. People began to snicker around us and Mina's cheeks heated up. "Come sit up here Aino." She said, pointing to a seat in the front. Biting her lip she gathered her stuff and shot me a _look_. After that, the rest of the class was really quiet and I rushed to Mina as soon as we were dismissed.

"What were you saying about Sailor Venus?" I asked her. Something about that name; those words; brought something up in my memory, but I just couldn't place it.

"Hm?" she asked me, that confused look back on her face. "I think I need to go see Madame Pomfrey, Serena. My head hurts and I'm not feeling so well." She said heading to the hospital wing, missing my disappointed expression.

"But what about dinner?" I asked her, this would be the only time we would actually get to talk, and I had so many things to catch up with her about.

She shook her head and shrugged. "Maybe, if I feel better." I nodded and walked her to Madame Pomfrey's and then went on my own to lunch. I knew plenty of people, but I wasn't as close to anyone as I was to Mina. I ate and made small talk with a couple of people and decided to go to the library when I got bored.

There was only the librarian in there and as usual, it was eerie quiet. But when I smelled in the fresh scent of parchment, the quiet didn't matter. My feet took me to the 'Muggles' section and I searched for myths. In my research, I found one about something called 'Venus'. I flipped through it and it gave a lot of interesting facts about something called a 'planet' but nothing about a 'Sailor Venus'. Sighing, I put it back and kept going through the shelves.

Finally, I came across a group of books labeled 'Muggle myths'. I checked through them and read some I recognized and some that seemed insanely weird; why people make wishes on shooting stars, why wolves howl at the moon, why cats can see in the dark, why some people are cross-eyed, and a whole bunch of stuff.

I put the books back and sighed. This was _way_ too much info. 'It would be so much easier if I had Google or Bing.' I thought annoyed that I hadn't learned anything about Sailor Venus during the hour I had been in the library. Then, I remembered that we had someone here who taught Muggle Studies. I quickly asked the librarian for the directions to the room and rushed there.

When I knocked, thankfully someone was in there and opened the door. It was a lady, with short golden hair and blue eyes. She looked pleasant enough and her eyes widened a little at seeing me, as if surprised or something else I couldn't tell. And I felt my eyes widen a little as well, she looked familiar.

"A-are you okay?" she asked me, that look still on her face.

"I'm fine," I said, but in reality, I felt dizzy and my head started to pound; this was so unusual. "Are you?" I asked her. "You look a little surprised to see me," I said, wondering why I was speaking so formal, almost as if I should recognize her.

She didn't look upset about my straight-forwardness and said, "A little; I was actually waiting for someone else." She said. "Why don't you sit down," she encouraged me motioning me to a chair. "You look pale. Did you have dinner?"

I gratefully took a seat and tried to massage my pounding forehead. "I did," I said and then looked up at her. "You- um, are you the professor who teaches Muggle Studies?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm Professor Tenoh,"

"I'm Serena Williams; I'm in my third year. It's nice to meet you Professor."

"Is there something you need help with?" she asked me.

"Yes, um I was wondering if you had any books on Japanese myths." I asked her.

"Myths?" she asked confused. "I'm sure the library has a ton."

"I did, actually. But it wasn't that much of a help, do you think you could help me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any books. I usually teach from a muggle device called 'a laptop'." She said leading me toward her desk.

I beamed as she turned it on. "Does it have internet connection?" I asked her, excited. She stared at me, puzzled and I smiled sheepishly. "I'm muggle-born; I know a lot about things like that."

She smiled at me as she signed in and then handed it to me. "Well, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything just ask," she told me and started looking at papers.

I pulled up the internet and went straight to . First I typed in 'Japanese Myths'; but I knew that would be too vague of a search. Deleting it, I typed in 'Sailor Venus'. At first there were a lot of websites about a type of comic called 'manga, but I wasn't looking for cartoons.

I tried again and typed in 'Sailor Venus – myth'. The first one was the same as the manga comic but this one talked about other people as well. I saw a picture of them in black and white, and recognized the one at the bottom; she looked a little like Hotaru. I thought about reading through it and I skipped down to 'Sailor Venus'. To my shock, it said 'Sailor Venus/Mina'. MINA! Her name was on this website! And they even had the birthday right! I gulped and a chill went down my back.

I went back and went for the second one. It was creepy how that website got it right, but I didn't want to check that one anymore. The next one was more religious and a 'temple of Venus'. Biting my lip, I scrolled down and began to read. Some of it in the beginning was in a different language and then it translated. I read through it twice and shook my head, but then scrolled down. I read a little and began to scroll faster. Then at the bottom, showed a picture of that Sailor Venus again.

It also said something about 'Sailor Moon' and that nagging feeling came back. I recognized it as the manga name and decided to check it in the library later. The rest of the article had nothing else important and I went back to Google. I decided to check out pictures because Hotaru had said this character resembled her. I pressed 'images' gasped.

They looked smack alike! That long blond hair and large blue eyes were the same! This was so weird! Deleting what was in the search bar, I typed in 'Sailor Moon'. Biting my lip, I was about to press search when the door opened; to reveal Hotaru.

"Hey there," Professor Tenoh greeted her, getting up to give her a hug. "What took you so long?" she asked.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and was about to say something when her eyes landed on me. She smiled and I smiled back but closed all the internet browsers because her gaze made me feel creeped out. She whispered something in the Professor's ear and then came to me.

"What're you doing here, Serena?" she asked.

Ms. Tenoh looked back and forth between us and asked before I could reply, "You two know each other?"

Hotaru smiled and looked at her saying, "Yes, Mina introduced us on the first day." As I looked at her, I realized there was something about her smile that didn't reach her eyes. "So, what are you doing her, Serena?" she asked, turning her attention to me.

I had turned off the laptop and put the screen down, so I handed it to Professor Tenoh. "Oh, just some research the Muggle way." I turned away from her and smiled at the Professor thanking her for letting me use it. After that, I got the hell out of there; Hotaru gave me the creeps.

That night, it took a lot of difficulty to fall asleep but when I did, I had the weird dream again with that bald guy and that evil lady. Only this time, the ladies protecting the castle kept screaming about a Princess. 

* * *

Sorry about this chapter. I'll try to make it more exciting, but you'll have to bear with me till then. Review if you want :)

~S.N.


	6. Chapter 6 Mirror and Secret Conversation

Disclaimer: Don't ask. I don't own characters. Or the wonderful world of Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Just my plot.

WTWMC – Chap 5

"Today we will try to convert these simple mirrors into s portal to see a piece of the future." McGonagall said. We were in Transfiguration today learning something new, and that included that we were combining today's class with Divination; two lessons in one.

"Don't think about what's going on around you," Trewanly said. "While you're chanting the spell, clear your mind like we've learned so far. It will help you see a picture; a vision of what is to come in the mirror. I know you all are young, and if any of you have the ability of a seer, you'll be successful with this. However, it is okay if many of you are not."

McGonagall waved her wand and the incantation for the spell appeared on the chalk board to get us started. I stared at the clear, plain mirror, staring at my reflection. The same blue eyes and two blond ponytails sitting atop my head on a pale head stared back at me. I looked around and saw a couple of people talking, but other than that, everyone else was saying their incantations and concentrating.

I sighed and looked back at the mirror. I waved my wand at it and closed my eyes, my reflection disappearing into the dark. I kept my eyes closed, but then after five minutes, I felt foolish and opened them with a sigh. A chuckle caught my attention and I turned my head to look at Malfoy. He turned to me and we met eyes for a moment and he looked away, back to his partner.

While everyone had their best friends beside them I was sitting next to no one. I knew plenty of people but I wished Mina was here. We'd be making jokes about this lesson and what we wanted to see in the future. "Don't forget to clear your mind!" Trewanly reminded us, still scrawling grades on the essays she was reading.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing. My stomach rumbled and I thought of strawberries covered in chocolate. I smiled and dismissed the thought. I opened my eyes and muttered the incantation, waving my wand at the mirror. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Beryl, I will not let you hurt anyone anymore!" a voice yelled; a voice that sounded like mine. My eyes flew open and I stared at the mirror. There, in the mirror were two blue eyes and two blond ponytails sitting atop a pale head stared at me. But that wasn't me; it couldn't have been.

I blinked. The reflection blinked. The face and eyes didn't belong to an innocent 13-year old named Serena Williams. They belonged to a girl who looked like Serena Williams; only she had a determined look on her face; her jaw set in anger and her eyes looked like they'd been through a war. Strong eyes; that held a story. And, the most peculiar thing about that girl; there was a crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Was it a tattoo?

I touched my forehead, to see if there was something like that on my forehead. Well, I was about to, when the reflection spoke. "Serena," it said. But that wasn't my voice. The image faded to a different one; of four girls in the snow; also looking like they'd been through a war. "Serenity." They said, their voices barely heard, and eyes closed but their lips moving. "you can do it, Princess. We believe in you,"

"Ohmygod," I gasped. Suddenly there was a gust of wind from the mirror and it fell to the ground with a crash. People turned their heads to see and the Professors hurried over. I, however, was in shock.

"Williams," McGonagall said to me and I looked up. "Are you alright? What happened?"

I shook my head in disbelief my eyes wide at the shards of broken glass at my feet; I had no clue. "Did you see something?" Trewanly asked me, her voice excited, and her eyes eager. Reluctantly, I nodded.

"But, I don't know what it was." I said before she could ask any questions.

McGonagall waved her wand and the mirror and it repaired itself, sitting in front of me again. This time, my normal face looked back at me, no crescent on my forehead. "That's okay Williams; it is time for class to end anyway." They walked back to the front of class, with all the students looking at me. Avoiding their gazes, I looked at my watch and was surprised to see that hour had passed. Class was over. "For homework," McGonagall said, and the class groaned when she paused. "I want you all to do research on this incantation and write a full two-page essay due in two days one a copy for me, and Professor Trewanly. We will be combining Transfiguration and Divination for the rest of the week so I expect no one to be late tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Everyone got up, gathering their belongings and already talking to their friends as they exited out of the room. I was taking my time, seeing as I had lunch next and thinking about the mirror. Professor Trewanly noticed and took this chance to come up to me.

"Hello, Professor." I said to her.

"Hello, Ms. Williams. I wanted to ask if you were actually interested in the activity we were doing today."

I didn't know how I was supposed to answer, so I decided with the truth. "Um, it seems rather interesting. Especially since it worked for me."

Trewanly nodded eagerly and said, "Yes, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I think you have a lot of potential as a seer and if want, you can come after class anytime or during lunch to practice."

I blinked at her. Me? A seer? I didn't even know what the hell I saw and if that was what I wanted to spend my time doing. But instead of saying that, I said, "That's really nice of you Professor, and thank you. I am a little interested and if I have time, I'll surely come."

"Oh, sure; of course. And we'll be working on this all week so maybe you'll be able to see your vision clearly." I nodded like that was what I wanted.

"Sure, see you later professor."

I headed to the Great Hall, and all around me was the buzz about Sirius Black: the notorious follower of the Dark Lord who had escaped from the securest prison in the wizarding world. I sighed as I took a seat beside Choti; I was starting to sound like a newspaper headline.

My mood vanished however when a plate of spaghetti and meatballs appeared in front of me and I remembered my hunger. "Hey, Serena you going to Hogsmeade next week?" Pansy asked me, who was sitting across from me. I nodded, swallowing my spoonful. "I was thinking me, you and a couple of other girls could go as a group together. You know, just go exploring on our own instead of being with everyone else. How about it?"

I thought about it; Pansy was a very popular girl who was known to be notorious and turn on you if you made one wrong move though. "Who else is coming? I was thinking about just going with Mina."

She made sort of a face and looked up and down at Mina, who was walking in. She snickered a little and then turned back at me with a smirk. "It's going to be me, you, Chella, Whitney and Cierra. I'll think about Mina though. I just wanted to get to know _you_ better. I don't think we've gotten that much time to know each other. Mina, she…" I shot her a glare and she stopped mid-way realizing she shouldn't finish that statement. "She's just not that cool, you know?"

I considered making a smart remark back at her but she had connections; I didn't need my life to be made complicated by this girl and her elite squad. Plus, Mina had just sat down on my other side and Pansy was getting up to go. "I'll think about it, but you should consider taking that last comment back."

Her mouth was still in a smile but her eyes narrowed at me in a challenging way but she left to go sit by the Slytherin Prince and her girls. "Hey Serena," Mina said, grabbing an apple to crunch on. "Was that Pansy?"

"Yea," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore.

But luck wasn't really on my side that day. "How come?" she asked.

"Uh, she was just inviting me to go to Hogsmeade with her and a couple of other people." I said, and watched Mina's face fall a little.

But she smiled and said, "Cool, sounds like you'll have fun." I was starting to wish there was no such things as social standards, popular people and their cliques.

"I told her you were coming too, no worries." I told her and she smiled and was about to say something when someone came and sat beside her. He was dark skinned and had hazel eyes that resembled Potter's.

"Hey Mina," he said with a smile and gave me a little wave. I gave him a polite smile.

"Oh, hey, Blaise." She said and then turned to me. "You know my friend, Serena. Serena this is Blaise."

He put his hand his out and I shook it. "Nice to meet you, Serena."

"You too," I said.

"So what's up, Blaise?" Mina asked him, and I turned back to my spaghetti.

"Nothing much; I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me and a couple of my other friends to Hogsmeade next week." He asked her with a shy smile.

"Me?" Mina asked, no guy had ever showed interest in her. She usually spent her time with girls and had no interest in anyone in particular. "Um, sure."

"Great, I'll come get you in the common room before we go out. I'll see you later." He said, smiling at her and gave her shoulders a little squeeze and disappeared.

Mina stared at her food with an amazed look for a moment then turned to me with a goofy smile. "Mina?" I asked, smiling too, and I poked her cheek. "You're blushing!"

She giggled {GIGGLED} and shoved me a little. "Shut up, someone might hear you."

"Aww! Aww! Someone has a crush!" I teased her, making her blush more.

"Serena you're not funny!" she said and drank some water making the blush fade as she calmed down. I laughed. Well this was interesting. "Oh! Maybe all of us will go together," she exclaimed suddenly with an excited face.

I contemplated it; I really wanted to do more research on the Sailor stuff. But one look at Mina's face said she needed her best friend with her. "Of course I'll come. I'll even help you choose something nice for your first date."

"Oh, Merlin hush Serena! It is not a date." She argued against me but I couldn't stop cracking up because she was laughing again.

* * *

Later, when I was heading back to the dorm, after a while at the library, I heard some voices near the corner I was about to turn. They were hushed and hurried, like they didn't want to be heard nor want to be talking about whatever they were saying. I knew I shouldn't have, but the Slytherin part of me backed up into the shadows and I strained my ears to hear.

"She must know that she is Serenity and soon! We can't have her finding out and by mistake learning from the wrong source and –"

"Luna," a hard but familiar voice whispered back. "Time has its' own course already written for everyone. She will not find out anything except for the basics; or possibly nothing at all. She will learn next year; when she is of age."

"But-"

"Luna! There are no buts, I have already –"

"Just hear me out a moment. If she finds out on her own, she will not trust us later. I know her mother; I've been with the Queen for a long time. She and her daughter are just alike. They will not trust if they are betrayed in the beginning. We have to tell her something; or else, with everything that's happening, she'll find out too soon. With all due respect, you have to let me tell her Sailor Saturn!"

There was a silence and I held my breath. Who were these people and what in Merlin's hat were they on about?

The silence seemed to stretch and I wondered if they had left without telling me. "Someone's here and listening to us."

My stomach sank and I held in my gasp. _Oh bloody hell. How did she know?_

I tiptoed to my right, away from them slowly, trying not to make a sound. Suddenly a light was pointed toward me from a wand and I looked into a pair of maroon eyes. "H- Hotaru!" I exclaimed. I looked down and saw her cat with her; I looked around to see if anyone else was there behind her, but there wasn't. Who had she been talking to? I looked back at Hotaru and she stared at me, her eyes unblinking. "I – um, I need to go." I said to her.

"Serena, were you listening to my conversation?" My stomach tightened and my heart sped up; I was such a terrible liar.

"I wasn't- I mean, I didn't do it on purpose."

She smiled at me. For a moment it looked sweet, but I realized there was something off about it.

"Sailor Saturn, let her go." A voice commanded; I looked down. The voice had come from the cat. "I said, let her go."

I squeaked in surprise and gaped at the cat. Merlin, I felt faint. Was I going crazy? I probably was because the next thing that came out of my mouth was, "You're cat! It – it talked!" I exclaimed.

The cat seemed to smile at me and nodded. "I do indeed talk. My name is Luna. It's a pleasure to serve you, your-"

"Oh Merlin! It talked again!" I screamed in shock. My eyes looked back at Hotaru who had me cornered against the wall, her wand pointed directly at me. For the first time in my Slytherin life after flipping off Pansy Parkinson, I was afraid of someone shorter than me. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice not as shaky as before.

Serena felt the panic swell up inside her as the silence increased and the strangers across from her stared at her, contemplating what to do. Before anyone could stop it, Serena closed her eyes and suddenly a crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead and shone out a beam of light repelling Hotaru and Luna.

They were flung back into the opposite wall from the force and when the light vanished along with the crescent symbol. Immediately, all of them slumped against the wall, passed out.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chappie. I didn't take my time with it and i don't feel like rereading it all and stuff.. Sorry if I messed up or the story's a bit slow. I haven't updated anything for quite a while Hopefully I'll get another chapppie in before the end of March :P ug. like 3 more stories to update .! aw well sorry for those of you reading my complaints. Leave a review if you want! :D

~Peaceout S.N.


	7. Chapter 7  I dislike Pansy sorry

**Sorry it's been such a long time but thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You gave me motivation to keep writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my plot.

WTWMC – Chapter 6

Serena woke up to darkness. Or had she? It was so dark, she couldn't tell if she had opened her eyes or not.

"What happened?" a voice exclaimed from the dark. It was a male, unfamiliar voice. Where was it coming from?

"What I warned Luna what would happen!" Serena could hear the ice in her voice, but recognized the voice a little. Where had she heard that before?

"I told you it was-"

"Don't even think about it, Luna!" a harsh voice snapped. "We told you we'd tell her next year, when it would be appropriate!" Serena did not recognize that voice either.

The next voice was muffled and it made Serena's head hurt. She felt so confused and annoyed at the same time. She didn't want to hear this conversation. She just wanted to get out of this bloody darkness! "Hello?" she called out; no response.

"Are you sure she's not hurt?" the male voice spoke; it was softer than before, laced with concern. And Serena felt something touch her but she couldn't tell what. She tried to open her eyes or move her arms around, but nothing was happening and every limb felt heavy.

"They gave her a potion or something Endymion, she'll be fine." An exasperated voice said.

Serena heard a sigh and wished she could see who was around her. This blind feeling was making her feel horribly exposed.

"I can't believe you guys would let this happen! It wouldn't kill her if she found out would it?" The male voice arrogantly addressed the other two – or was it three? – people around her.

"Maybe, but we surely would not have gained her trust by keeping it a secret!" a voice argued.

Serena had thought she heard that voice before. Was it yesterday? Or a couple of months? She couldn't remember! And how long had she been stuck in this darkness; a couple of days or hours?

_Serena,_ a voice whispered and Serena felt herself freeze. Where was this new voice coming from? There was a conversation going on in the background but this voice spoke over it loud and clear. _Be strong, my Princess. Remember…_

"Remember what?" Serena called out.

All of a sudden, the mumbled conversation at the back of her brain stopped, and unfortunately the voice that Serena interrupted didn't speak either.

"Remember what?" she shouted. She felt panicked; and she needed to get some answers. What was she forgetting? "Remember what?"

Suddenly a white light shined on her eyes and she gasped as her eyes opened. Frantically she looked around, trying to make sense of where she was. There was a pillow under her head and sheets around her… was she in her common room? But the sheets around her were white not green.

She did a 360 of the room and realized she was in the Hospital Wing. Groaning, she pushed herself up on her elbows to sit up all the while muttering, "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch. Bloody hell, ouch!"

When she was finally comfortable (if it is possible to be comfortable on a hospital bed) she looked on the clock on the wall opposite her. 6:30, it read, which meant everyone was at dinner. Sighing, she eyed a table near her with a tray of food on it. Smelling the pasta made her realize how hungry she was. How long had she been in this hospital anyway?

Leaning over and mumbling, "Ouch, ouch, ouch," again, she picked up the tray of food and began to eat happily. When she finished, she put it back and looked around the room. Only one other student was in here besides her and they were sleeping; it looked like it would be a quiet night.

"Nice to see you're up," said a voice. Serena looked up to see Madame Pomfrey at her side with a bottle in her hands. Serena paled; none of the healing potions in here tasted good. Madame Pomfrey poured Serena half of a glass and handed it to her. "It'll help with the headaches and dizziness." She told her when Serena didn't drink it immediately.

Taking a small gulp, Serena winced, it tasted horrid. But instantly, her vision became more focused and she felt the pain in her neck lessen. She drained the rest of the glass and handed the glass to Madame Pomfrey, who was looking at her peculiarly.

"Does it taste that good?" Madame Pomfrey asked, setting the glass and bottle down on the table beside Serena.

Serena chuckled. "No, it's just very effective. Thank you," When Madame Pomfrey turned to leave, Serena stopped her. "What happened to me Madame Pomfrey? Why am I in the hospital wing?"

Madame Pomfrey blinked, her eyes eyebrows coming together in a small frown. "You don't remember?" she asked and Serena shook her head no. She had tried thinking about it, but all she came up with was darkness. "Well, we don't know either,"

It was Serena's turn to frown. "What? Then what?- how?"

"A student – you probably know him- brought you here. He found you slumped against the corridor and barely breathing." Madame Pomfrey said and Serena felt the blood practically stop in her veins then restart with adrenaline running through them.

"Where was I? Did he see anyone?"

Madame Pomfrey filled Serena more of the potion hoping to calm her down a little. "Dink some," she encouraged before continuing, "We asked Malfoy if he-"

Serena suddenly choked on what she had been drinking and ended up spitting up half of what had been in her mouth. "Ma- Mal- Malfoy?" she exclaimed after a bit of coughing while Madame Pomfrey eyed her disapprovingly and taking the glass of potion back from her.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. He's in your year and house; you're probably familiar with him."

Serena snorted. "Yes I'm aware of him but I'm hardly _familiar_ with him; that prick."

"Likewise, Williams." Said an arrogant voice by the door. Serena's eyes widened as he approached her bedside. "Could I have a moment with her please Madame Pomfrey?" he asked the nurse, not smirking for once.

Madame Pomfrey smiled; he was always respectful to adults for some reason. "Of course, I shall just check on Longbottom." She said, going to the other occupied bed.

Malfoy turned back to Serena, disdain in his eyes. They both glared at each other. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said, her hand going for where her wand would usually be in her robe pocket, but she found that it wasn't there. That wasn't good.

Malfoy noticed. He smirked and took out his wand pointing it at her. Wait no… he was offering it to her. Was that her wand? Sure enough, it was, she realized as she took it out of his hand.

"When I was taking you here, it dropped and I had pocketed it, but I forgot to give it to Madame Pomfrey."

"Er- thanks, Malfoy," Serena said awkwardly, usually they were quarrelling with each other if they were acknowledging the other's presence. This was new.

"Don't mention it," he scoffed. "Can't have people know that I'm helping a mud-" he had been straightening his collar, smirking coldly at her but suddenly stopped in the middle of his "mudblood" insult, his mouth hanging loosely and his hands holding on to his collar, as he tried not make eye contact. "…you," he finished lamely.

It was Serena's turn to smirk. "I think _you_ may be the one that belongs in this hospital bed, Malfoy, not me."

He looked at her as if she was an annoying fly, but inside he was glad that they were back to simple bickering. "And why's that?"

"Well, first you brought me to the hospital wing, then you came all the way over to the hospital wing to give me my wand," Serena said in a loud voice eliciting a glare from Malfoy.

"I said don't mention it," he said, through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed.

"And," Serena continued, ignoring him. "You stopped in the middle of calling me a 'mudblood'. Maybe you're catching a cold, Malfoy." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You aren't acting yourself,"

He smirked, "How nice of you to worry about me, Williams, but as a Slytherin, you should know better than to care how others are doing." Serena narrowed her eyes at him. The Slytherin jab always hit a nerve. Everyone in Slytherin was raised to be placed in Slytherin, but coming from a non-magical background, Serena wasn't. She felt as though she could never be as good as someone who had an all magical family, and the other Slytherins loved to rub it in her face.

"Oh, like you bringing me here to the hospital wing counts as not caring?"

"I only brought you here because I had to. Not to mention I got house points for such a deed," his voice had lowered since Madame Pomfrey had come their way, but he continued louder, "For your information, I'd help everyone if they didn't judge me so poorly; not just Slytherins."

Serena ignored the urge to hit him as Madame Pomfrey came up to them. "It's very nice of you to come by Malfoy." She said to him.

He smiled at her. "I wanted to make sure she was okay, you know." He said, trying not to smirk or burst out laughing.

"You're probably the one that hurt me in the first place," Serena grumbled.

"What did you say?" Madame Pomfrey said sharply. Malfoy was glaring at her again.

"Serena!" a voice exclaimed and they all turned to see Mina. When she reached Serena's bed she hugged her, eliciting an "ouch" from Serena. Letting her go, she smiled apologetically. "I'm so glad you're okay. When I came to see you before dinner you were all pale and horridly sick looking."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Nice to know," Mina laughed. She then noticed that Malfoy was also beside Serena's bed next to Madame Pomfrey and raised her eyebrows at Serena in a suggestive way and winked. Suddenly Malfoy made a choking sound and started coughing. Serena felt her face turn slightly red, which made Mina laugh even more. "May I leave now?" Serena asked Madame Pomfrey. "I'm feeling better and like Mina said, I look better than I did an hour ago."

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips giving Mina a look. She waved her wand around Serena and her body gave a pale pink glow. The glow faded after 10 seconds and Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Yes, I think you're fine." Serena smiled and jumped off the bed when Madame Pomfrey put a hand on her shoulder. "But maybe you should stay," she told Serena, who huffed. "Dear, we don't even know what happened to you,"

"You don't?" Mina exclaimed.

Serena huffed. "No, I don't remember."

"But wait, then how did you end up in the Hospital Wing?" Mina asked.

Serena noticed Malfoy widen his eyes but before either of them could say anything, Madame Pomfrey said, "Mr. Malfoy brought her here. You didn't hear about it?" Mina nodded no and Malfoy glared at Serena as if this was her fault. "He found her slumped in a corridor barely breathing,"

Mina gasped, but Serena rolled her eyes. "Before you say anything Mina, look at me. I'm fine; I feel great."

"But Serena-" Mina argued, but Serena just glared at her.

"You said I'm fine, right Madame Pomfrey?" she asked, who reluctantly nodded. "Besides I need to catch up on all of my classes." She reasoned and then turned to Malfoy. "When did you find me? I probably missed a lot of classes."

Malfoy looked at her, clearly annoyed he had to take part in this conversation, and said, "Right after lunch; I left early and was heading down to my common room when I found you,"

"Really?" Mina asked, before Serena could say anything. "But I saw you before lunch and you seemed fine!"

"Well, I'm fine now too!" Serena huffed, grabbing her bag. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey, I'll go now."

"If your head starts to hurt or you feel weak just come back here, alright?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey!" Serena yelled, walking out with Mina and a reluctant Draco Malfoy.

"Serena I have so much to tell you!" Mina whispered.

Serena smiled; her head felt clear and it felt good to be with her best friend. "And let me assure you, I want to hear all about it. But why are you whispering?" Serena asked her, only half-whispering.

"Because," Mina whispered and Serena looked at her to see that she had her eyes on Malfoy.

"Oh," Serena said with a roll of her eyes. "By the way, he doesn't want anyone to know what he did for me."

"I am right here you know," Malfoy drawled from behind them; they chose not to respond to him.

"Why not?" Mina asked, not whispering anymore.

Serena shrugged while Malfoy growled, "Because it's nobody's business that's why," Mina and Serena shared a look which he chose not to acknowledge.

"Serena why are we going to the Great Hall? I just came from there." Mina asked.

"Yea, but I'm still hungry. Maybe there's some dessert left or something?" she said, and then crashed into someone. "Ow!" they exclaimed as they fell to the ground. Serena looked to see that Pansy was on the ground across from her. "Sorry," Serena said, rubbing her head.

"You!" Pansy slurred.

Mina's and Serena's eyes widened while Malfoy smirked, knowing that when Pansy was drunk, it wasn't a good thing. "Pansy?" Mina asked. "Are- are you drunk?"

Pansy covered her ears with her hands and glared at Mina. "Wh-y-y," she slurred loudly. "Is your voice _so_ freaking high and annoy-ing?" she asked. Mina turned red. "No," she chuckled drunkenly. "On sec-ond thought, wh-y-y are you even ta-lk-ing to me?" Pansy asked, her nose in the air and straitening her clothes clumisly.

"Ex-excuse me?" Mina asked in a quiet voice, a shocked expression on her face. "Pansy-"

"Oh, do shut up!" she said. Mina's mouth closed with an audible snap. "You're _such_ a lo-ser. I don't even kn-ow wh-y-y Blaise bothers wif you!" Malfoy felt himself freeze up at his friend's name while Serena felt her hands curl into fists; why was she just standing here?

"Come on Mina, let's go." Serena said, trying to grab Mina's arm, but Pansy started speaking again.

"Prob-b-ably to copy your homework or-"

"Mina come on!"

"-may-be because he feels sorry for you; I know _I_ do." Serena and Malfoy looked from Pansy to Mina and saw that Mina's eyes were beginning to get misty.

"Pansy," Malfoy said in a warning tone hoping she would leave the poor girl alone.

Pansy waved a hand at him and he glared at her. But Pansy held her ground, enjoying taunting Mina which was hitting a nerve even if she was slurring every other word. "He doesn't real-ly want to be your fr-ie-nd you know. He just started tak-ing in interest in yo-u when he heard that you were re-l-lated with that professor – wha-ever her name is - with pur-le hair. Everyone thinks she's hott and yo-'re the best way to get to know-"

"Pansy that's enough." Serena said, standing in between Mina and Pansy. "What the hell is your bloody problem?"

Pansy scoffed at Serena, eyeing the crowd that had built up around them. "Oh, and don't even let me get started on you, mudblood."

Malfoy grabbed Pansy's arm. "Let's go," he hissed at her, deciding she was taking it a bit far now.

Pansy took her arm out of his grip, raising an eyebrow at him. "Getting soft on these lo-ers, Draco?" she pouted, smirking when he gritted his teeth. They both knew that the people watching them argue would never let him live this down if he agreed. She turned back to Serena. "I don't even know why I invited you to go with me and friends to Hog-meade as a group. You're just as much as a lo-er as your friend over there."

Serena took a step toward Pansy, her mouth set in a scowl and wondering how hard she should punch her to permanently make Pansy shut up. But a hand on her shoulder made her turn around to look at Mina, who even though had tears in her eyes, was mouthing no.

Giving Pansy another glare, she took a deep breath and turned around with Mina trying to leave when Pansy started taunting them again. "Oh, not to mention that you're a mudblood. I don't even kn-know why you're in Slytherin. You're not ne-early good enough to belong with the ranks of us pureblo-ods." Serena stopped and turned to glare at her, but she couldn't think of a response. "And you know it: You know you don't belong in Slytherin at all." Pansy smirked and Serena felt herself draw her arm back. "You know you're not even worthy of-"

Suddenly she gasped as Serena's fist almost hit her face. But before she could get hit, someone grabbed Serena back and Draco grabbed Pansy, pulling her away.

Serena struggled against whoever was holding her, wishing Malfoy would let go of Pansy so she could make her pay. "Serena!" Mina yelled at her.

"Let me go," Serena hissed at her, turning around to glare at her, but to her surprise, she met a pair of green eyes. A guy was holding her back. "Who are you?" Serena asked him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave it at that but my neck hurts right now. WOAH. 3,000 something words my longest yet. Oh, and I know this chapter is sort of jumpy and alot of stuff happens but... that's how I wanted it you know for some action! Hope you it wasn't THAT horrible.**

**So how am I doing? Good? Bad? Have any suggestions? Just review please. Tell me all your thoughts and I'll try to update soon (after I update my other stories which is going to be a while cause I've got SAT in october D:) **

**OH and I don't want to give too much away but... it'll be a serenaXdarien in the end but a little of serenaXdraco/serenaXharry**

**:P anyway tell me what you think! REVIEW!**

**~S.N.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon just my plot.

Okay so the original chapter was supposed to introduce Darien/Endymion but that wouldn't really make any sense sooooo ive decided to change it a little unfortunately. Hope its not too boring without him. Anyway do **REVIEW.** Tell me what you think.

* * *

WTWMC - chapter 7

"As I recall, fighting is not allowed at Hogwarts," the Professor said to me. I blinked and stopped struggling against him. Was it my imagination or had I just seen green eyes and black hair? "What did you think you were doing?" he asked me, letting go of my arms.

"I-" I looked back at Pansy who was scowling at me. "Nothing Professor,"

"She started it!" Pansy said, and I turned to glare at her.

"Would you shut up?" Draco hissed at her.

"What is going on here?" Drawled a voice and everyone turned to see Professor Snape walk up to us. My stomach sank. "Were you two fighting?" he asked, and we stared at the ground saying nothing out of fear. I could feel the dislike rolling off of him and flinched when he finally spoke after what seemed like a very long silence. "Since neither of you want to tell me what is going on, you both can serve detention after dinner for two weeks. And you can probably forget about going to Hogsmeade."

"What?" Pansy exclaimed.

He glared at her. "You will do detention with me, Miss Parkinson." Pansy gulped; everyone knew that detention with Snape was the worst. "You, Miss Williams will have detention with Professor Lupin." he said motioning to the DADA Professor behind me. "Now I believe everyone needs to head back to their common rooms seeing as dinner ended atleast an hour ago." he said glaring at the crowd that had appeared and everyone quickly dispersed leaving just me, Mina, Draco, Pansy, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin.

"Draco what are you still doing here?" Snape asked him. "I'm sure this does not concern you,"

"I came to the hospital wing to give Serena back her wand, she had dropped it earlier." he said glancing at me for a moment.

"I see, and you Miss Aino?"

"I just came to check on Serena because she wasn't at dinner Professor." All eyes landed on me as if they expected me to say something, but I kept quiet.

"And you Miss Parkinson? Why are you here?"

"I-I-umm," she stuttered and Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked with obvious outrage. I could see Professor Lupin smirk.

Pansy flinched and hiccuped. "I- no. No Professor." I had to fight back a smile seeing her so upset for once.

He stepped a little closer to her. "I would hope you're not lying to me Miss Parkinson. You see the Headmaster would have you out of this school-"

"It-it was an accident!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I- I was trying to make um, some juice at dinner. But I guess... I accidently messed up. I didn't mean to Professor." Snape's frown deepened even more.

"Even if it wasan accident, I'm going to take you to the Headmaster's." he said, then turned to Professor Lupin. "Escort the rest of these students to the Slytherin CommonRoom won't you Professor?" he said and began to walk away with Pansy following, who glared at me as she passed by.

No one spoke on our way back to the dungeons which made me glad because I was not in a chattery mood. Who did Pansy think she was? First she picked a fight on Mina, and then me. And then she wanted to blame me! Now look where it bad gotten me! Detention and no trip to Hogsmeade! As if I didn't have my own problems to worry about.

"Serena may I speak with you for a moment?" Professor Lupin asked, interrupting her thoughts when they got to the CommonRooms. So I hung back while Malfoy went in and Mina mouthed to me "Good luck"

"Yes Professor?" I asked him. I didn't know much about him except that he seemed to be a pretty laid back teacher. I had missed his class today because of what had happened in the hall and I hoped thathe wouldn't bring it up.

"I heard a little bit of what she was yelling to you about," he said with a sigh.

"Pansy? Oh she's always like that. Her and some of the Slytherins." Well that was true but no one had really teased me to my face about it except Pansy and Draco. "It's no problem or anything Professor,"

"Well I think it becomes a problem when it starts fights. Don't you think so?" he asked, and I sighed, not wanting to admit it. I was also afraid that he might get involved in my business. It wasn't bad enough that Slytherins were against me for my bloodstatus; now this. "Imagine how much trouble it would've you might have been in if you had actually hit her."

I wondered if I was the only one getting a lecture for my actions. "I know Professor, but she... She just made me so mad. I actually thought she was nice." I said the last part quietly. I felt like a fool, for actually trusting Pansy. "But I'll try to not act so irrational around her again Professor."

"Good," he said with a smile. "And you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, any Professor would be available to talk to you. Even Professor Snape." he said making me laugh.

"Thanks Professor, I'll remember that."

"Alright," he said leaving. I shook my head as I went inside the common room. Sometimes it was so weird to talk to teachers outside of their classrooms.

When I went in, I saw Malfoy seated in front of the fireplace, reading a letter. "I hope you know Professor Snape could probably care less about your problems right?" he said with a chuckle, and not looking up.

I crossed my arms over my chest, slightly annoyed. "Were you listening to my conversation?" I asked him. I didn't think he'd actually respond; we never had much conversation together.

He looked up at me then, some of his hair falling over one side of his face. Him looking at me like that was leaving me a little breathless. "The door was a little open,"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so, Malfoy." Mentally I was kicking myself for not thinking of a better response.

"Well I know you're not accusing me of eavesdropping right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

He smirked, going back to what he was doing. I smiled a little, and went over to sit on a couch opposite him, and opened my bag. We sat in silence for a while like that, me doing my homework and him reading and rereading that parchment. After a while, my curiosity got the better of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, putting away my finished homework. "You've been reading that bloody paper a while now."

He laughed, stretching and I fought the urge to not look down past his neck. "Yeah. I have Ancient Ruins with Granger. You know her right?" Before I could respond he scoffed and said, "Of course you do. Who doesn't know that insufferable know-it-all? We were assigned to a project together and she'll probably yell my ears off if I don't do my share. I swear she's way too annoying for no reason."

"Do you dislike her because she's muggle-born?" I asked him quickly, before I lost my nerve. The unspoken _Like me?_ hung in the air.

He seemed to freeze and didn't look up from his paper. Thankfully, Pansy chose this moment to come inside. Ignoring me completely, she sat beside Malfoy and I took that as my cue to go. Before I could go up the stairs, he called after me. "Serena, it's complicated." It was only a simple three words, but they seemed to say alot. However, I didn't understand.

I shook my head at him, confused. How could it be complicated? It was a yes or no question. But I didn't say that to him. Not to his face.


End file.
